Zebra Love
by AbracaForte
Summary: Sudah lama Shinjiro menyukai Minako. Karena itu ia meminta bantuan Akihiko agar mendapat cara untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Minako. Akankah Shinjiro berhasil dan bagaimana caranya?


Halo! Hello! Ni hao ma! Ciao! Konnichiwa! Apa aja boleh deuh!

Fo mengeluarkan one-shoot Mina-Shinji! Uyeeeeeee! XDD

Oke daaaaah, ide ini didapet pas Fo ngeliat keluar rumah melewati jendela (simple huh?)

Sekian, selamat membaca! (/^_^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Zebra-Love <strong>**(c)**** AbracaForte**

**Persona 3 Portable ****(c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

"Cinta itu pernuh perjuangan, kawan," di telinga Shinjiro sekarang terdengar suara Akihiko yang berwibawa, "Sebagai seorang pria, kita harus berani menyatakan cinta!"

Shinjiro mendengus pelan, "Jadi hanya itu nasihatmu? Kalau yang seperti itu sih aku juga tahu," Shinjiro melirik ke arah seorang gadis berambut brunette yang sedang terduduk manis di sofa lounge dorm dari pantry. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi terasa dingin seperti es, tiba-tiba saja meleleh dan menjadi merah merona hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja.

Ya, sudah sejak lama Shinjiro menyukai gadis itu, Minako Arisato, team leader-nya di S.E.E.S. Tak pasti sejak kapan, yang pasti gadis itu telah membuatnya tergila-gila. Gadis itu cantik, manis, ceria, pandai bergaul, pintar, dan yang pasti, dia... _mempesona_.

"Hei, Shinji! Kau mendengarku?" suara Akihiko menyadarkan Shinjiro dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Soal nasihatku, ingat?"

"Ah, ya... mengenai apa?"

"Kamu mau tahu caranya menyatakan cinta yang efektif?"

DEG

Seketika itu juga jantung Shinjiro terasa terhenti, terkejut dengan apa yang ditawarkan sahabatnya tersebut. Cara menyatakan cinta yang efektif? Adakah?

Shinjiro mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Akihiko dan memasang tampang serius, "Cara menyatakan cinta? Kamu serius?" bisiknya pelan.

"Iya, mau coba?" tawar Akihiko.

Shinjiro langsung manggut-manggut tanda setuju. "Eh, tunggu sebentar," selanya, "Apa cara itu terbukti akurat?"

"Kamu nggak percaya?" Akihiko memutar bola matanya kepada Mitsuru yang sedang membaca buku di lounge dorm, "Apa kamu meragukan hubunganku dengan Mitsuru? Aku juga memakai cara yang sama lho,"

Sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan Akihiko, ia dan Mitsuru sudah tiga bulan berpacaran. Terhitung sejak festival musim panas yang lalu. Shinjiro masih teringat ketika mereka mengumumkan status mereka: semua anggota menjadi heboh dan histeris seperti monyek mabok yang mengelilingi Istora Senayan.

"Iya, aku ingin diajari olehmu, _sensei_!" seru Shinjiro tiba-tiba layaknya anak kecil yang melihat setumpukan permen seluas Gunung Krakatau.

"Oke, kemarikan telingamu," kata Akihiko. Atas instruksi tersebut, Shinjiro mendekatkan telinganya dengan bibir Akihiko.

"Jadi begini..." Akihiko mulai membisiki Shinjiro tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Shinjiro hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p>Sore hari telah tiba. Di lounge dorm masih duduk dengan setia Minako yang sedang menunggu acara kesayangannya—TV Champion diputar di televisi.<p>

"Minako..." panggil Shinjiro yang sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Minako.

Minako menoleh ke arah Shinjiro, "Ya? Ada apa, senpai?" tanyanya.

"Tatap kedua mataku,"

Minako melakukan apa yang Shinjiro katakan, gadis itu menatap dalam kedua mata Shinjiro. Shinjiro juga menatap mata Minako dengan sangat dalam. Sesaat, ia ingat dengan apa yang Akihiko katakan padanya ketika di pantry barusan.

'Pertama, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah tatap kedua matanya! Dari situ, pancarkanlah cahaya cinta dari matamu. Aku jamin dia akan terluluh oleh tatapanmu itu! Dan di saat itulah, nyatakan cintamu!'

Hening.

'Damn,' geram Shinjiro dalam hati, 'sekarang aku harus bilang apa?' Shinjiro kalut, sepertinya yang diucapkan Akihiko itu bohong. Buktinya, yang terluluh bukanlah Minako, tapi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu bayangan paras cantik gadis itu terpantul di matanya.

Akhirnya, Shinjiro membulatkan seluruh tekadnya, "Minako, sebenarnya dari dulu aku—"

"Oke, pemirsa sekalian! Selamat datang kembali di TV Champion!"

"Ah, acaranya dimulai lagi!" seru Minako sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinjiro ke televisi. Sambutan dari pembawa acara yang nyentrik itu sudah cukup membuat Shinjiro kehilangan kesempatan emasnya.

Shinjiro terbengong-bengong dan hanya bisa membuat ekspresi muka seperti ini: OAO

Minako kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shinjiro, "Ah maaf, tadi senpai mau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Tapi, Shinjiro hanya terdiam seperti tadi.

"Senpai!"

Seruan Minako menyadarkan Shinjiro dari lamunannya.

"I-Iya, kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Tadi senpai mau bilang apa?"

Shinjiro cuma nge-freeze di tempat. Langsung dingin-dingin gimanaaa gitu guuuyz (asek ala anak-anak Grenade gimanaaaaa gitu). Tinggal diangkat, serut, dikasih sirop dan voila! This is it: es serut kanibal ala chef Shinji yang yummy nan seksong (yang yummy es-nya apa Shinji-nya?)

"Eh maaf ya," tiba-tiba Akihiko main jb-jb dan nongol dari belakang Shinjiro, "Otaknya lagi konslet, kemaren abis nonton Final Destination 5,"

"Eh iya, kemaren aku juga nonton, yang matanya keluar itu terusdilindes mobil kan?" Minako mulai connect.

"Terus ya, masa ada usus keluar-keluar juga!"

"Darahnya itu loh! Beuuuuuh, MANZTAP!"

"Padahal kan unyu-unyu semua, ada kelinci landak, rusa—"

"Eh tunggu, ini ngomongin Final Destination apa Happy Tree Friends?"

"Oh iya ane pikun!" teriak Akihiko, "Ayo Shinji, kita pergi dulu dari sini,"

* * *

><p>"Bego! Apa yang lo lakuin sih?"<p>

Sebuah bentakan tepat mengenai sasarannya, Shinjiro. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kamar Akihiko.

Anda berpikir mereka mau mahoan? Jangan ngarep! (apaan sih ini -_-)

"Kok lo jadi marah sama gue sih?" bentak balik Shinjiro yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Abis lo bukannya gunain kesempetan itu sih!"

"Mau gimana lagi, otak gue itu langsung nge-blank kalo natap mukanya tau!"

Akihiko terdiam. Lamunannya pergi tepat ke tiga bulan yang lalu. Di saat dia akan menembak Mitsuru. Perasaannya pun sama, bimbang dan khawatir akan ditolak, walaupun itu sudah konsekuensinya bila ia tak berhasil merebut hatinya (asoy bahasanyaaaaa).

Namun dari semua itu yang dibutuhkan hanyalah keberanian, guyz. Asalkan ada keberanian, semuanya pun bisa terjadi.

"Hm, kalau begini sih... mau nggak mau harus pakai cara terakhir," ucap Akihiko sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Cara apa?" tanya Shinjiro antusias.

"Lo harus menyatakan cinta langsung sama Minako tanpa taktik apapun!"

"EH? APA?"

* * *

><p>Malam itu di lounge, Shinjiro tengah memrhatikan seorang gadis berambut brunette yang tengah menonton televisi dari pantry. Ia memerhatikan gadis itu dengan iler yang mulai keluar saking napsunya mau melakukan *piiip* dengannya (eh woy!).<p>

"Ki, kayaknya gue nggak yakin buat melakukan ini deh!" seru Shinjiro.

"Udah ah! Jangan banyak cingcong!" Akihiko langsung mendorong Shinjiro dan membuat pemuda ber-beanie itu terjun ke belakang Minako. Ia langsung membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Walaupun gadis itu tidak melihatnya, ia segera membuka mulutnya.

"Minako, tolong dengarkan ini," kata Shinjiro sambil mendeham. "AKU BUKAN JIN DI DALEM DRAMA PAGELARAN-NYA AUTHOR!"

Dari kejauhan Akihiko melempar bakiak ke kepala Shinjiro, "Serius, goblok!"

Shinjiro mendeham kembali utuk yang kedua kalinya, "MINAKO! AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAUKAH KAMU MENJADI PACARKU?"

Hening... krik krik krik

Junpei, Yukari, dan Fuuka yang juga sedang berada di lounge langsung cengo bersama Sule yang lagi buang hajat, "DEMI APA? SHINJIRO-SENPAI NEMBAK MINAKO?"

"BACOT SIA!" Shinjiro menyumpal mulut Junpei, Yukari, dan Fuuka dengan impuls kecepatan dewa. (ups, Eyeshield 21?)

Tak selang sedetik kemudian Minako berpaling ke arah Shinjiro, yang ditatap hanya merinding saking tegangnya. Hampir saja ia menceburkan diri ke jamban saking takutnya tapi langsung ia hentikan berhubung belum dapet honor dari author.

Daaaaan... ternyataaaa! TERNYATAA—uhp *mulut author disumpel sterofoam* Minako melepaskan earphone yang selama ini bertengger di telinganya. JADI! Dengan simple-nya Fo bilang acara penembakan ini sia-sia! HOHOHOHOHO—uhp *(lagi-lagi) mulut author disumpel sterofoam*

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak mendengar senpai, barusan senpai ngomong apa?" tanya Minako dengan senyum tak berdosa yang terukir di bibirnya.

"A-Aku-aku-aku—AAAH!" Shinjiro yang menjelma menjadi Aziz Gagap langsung berlari menuju lantai atas sambil menangis dengan lebe-nya. Sementara itu Junpei, Yukari, dan Fuuka yang mulutnya masih disumpel bakiak hanya cengo melihat ke-OOC-an Shinjiro.

Sementara itu... Minako hanya memandang Shinjiro yang berlari dengan wajah yang bersemu...

* * *

><p>Minako baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari bersinar di luar sana, burung-burung berkicau di dahan pohon (ups, tunggu... 'burung' denotasi atau konotasi nih? Muakakakak *plak*). Ketika gadis itu mengelus-elus matanya, tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya berdering, mulai memainkan lagu Hands Up milik 2PM (ehm, kayaknya ini ringtone-nya author deh?).<p>

"Halo?" sapa Minako setelah memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"Minako?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana. "Ha-Halo!"

"Ah! Shinjiro-senpai!" seru Minako kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat sampai langit-langit kamarnya jebol. "Tumben sekali senpai meneleponku, ada apa?"

"Ehm... sebenarnya begini, _bisakah kamu melihat keluar jendela_?"

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau melihat keluar dulu."

"Tu-Tunggu, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, senpai?"

"Tolong matikan teleponnya, baru melihat keluar jendela!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku nggak punya pulsaaa..!"

"Najis, nggak modal lo ah!"

PIP

Minako menutup teleponnya dan mendengus pelan, sediikit tersenyum mengingat cara Shinjiro mengatakan 'aku nggak punya pulsaaa...!'

Anyway, lanjut.

Gadis itu menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja, lalu segera berjalan ke arah jendela dan menengok ke bawah. Oh, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Shinjiro dengan sebuah grafiti di zebra-cross yang bertuliskan _I LOVE YOU_.

"Minako!" seru Shinjiro dari kejauhan seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu Minako! Walaupun kamu tidak bisa merasakannya, walau kamu tidak mendengar pernyataanku kemarin malam, tapi aku menuliskannya di sini. Agar kamu tahu, agar seisi dunia tau apa yang kurasakan padamu, Minako!"

Minako tersentak, tak menduga kalau Shinjiro akan melakukan semua ini—hanya untuknya seorang. "Aku... aku... aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi..." Minako menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Shinjiro hanya menghela napasnya, ia rela kalau ia ditolak oleh Minako. Sebab, apa yang dilakukannya ia memang memalukan. Semua pejalan kaki yang lewat berhenti hanya untuk menonton asi Shinjiro. Nggak kebayang kan repotnya author membayar honor semua pejalan kaki ini? Hadeuuuuuh -,- *Fo disumpel batako* Shinjiro menunduk, ia akan siap menerima segala jawaban dari gadis beriris ruby itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa meledak begitu ia mendengar seruan dari gadis itu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, senpaaaaai!"

Pipi Shinjiro memerah, lalu tersenyum ke arah Minako, "Aku mencintaimu, Minako. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya..."

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Yeah! Selesai~! Eh kok endingnya gaje amat sih? Ah bodo =,=<p>

Oh iya just for share, fic ini pernah terhenti 4 bulan untuk pembuatannya~ :D

Jadi, review yo?


End file.
